Une vengeance enivrante
by Melilune
Summary: Harry et Ron sont portés disparus.Hermione remonte le temps de quelques heures pour empêcher cela. Mais la gardienne du temps en a décidé autrement. Elle se retrouve 50 ans plus tôt dans le but de tuer Tom. Mais là c'est son coeur qui en a décidé autremen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

_Tous les personnages sont a JKR sauf l'histoire qui m'appartient (sans blague ?) Des personnages qui arriveront vers le chapitre 5 seront a moi :)_

**Note de l'auteur : **

_Voilà, résolutions de 2007 ? Refaire cette fic. Ma première raison est que cette fic avait un début mal fait, je n'en était pas contente et puis le début que j'avais fait de ne correspondait pas avec ma fin et il y aurait beaucoup trop d'incohérence, mais si vous tenez a lire mon début assez 'brouillon' va sur 'C'était une simple erreur' Voilà. J'espère que vous me suivrez sur cette fic que je compte faire bien au maximum et sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Derrière d'épais rideau d'un rouge sang, Hermione Granger, fixait le plafond, le regard vide. Toutes ses larmes avaient été versées qui faisait maintenant place à une haine fulgurante qui grandissait chaque minutes un peu plus. La jeune fille tenait dans ses mains, une lettre froissée. Une lettre qu'elle avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Une larme silencieuse s'échappa alors des yeux sans expression d'Hermione. Puis une autre venant se nicher au creux de son cou. Elle se retourna dans ses draps, n'arrivant pas a faire face à ses rêves qui s'étaient échapper avec ses meilleurs amis. Tant d'espoir fondés avec eux, s'était en une lettre effondré.

Les yeux rougis, elle déplia de nouveau le papier et le relut, le relut encore une fois, comme pour s'assurer que cela n'était pas la stricte vérité et que cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle cherchait les moindres petits détails qui pouvaient indiquer que cela était une quelquonque stupidité qui causerai la jouissance d'un élève puéril, allant chercher jusque dans les fautes d'orthographe qu'aurai commis cet élève blagueur, mais malheureusement, cette lettre était parfaitement orthographiée et digne de quelqu'un de haut placé.

_« Chère Miss Granger,_

_Nous avons la lourde tâches de vous annoncer que Mr Harry Potter et Mr Ronald Weasley, ont été porter disparus dans la soirée du 20, le ministère de la magie a mis tout en place pour retrouver vos amis et compte bien mettre toute leur volonté et leurs temps dans cette affaire regrettable. _

_Avec mes toutes salutations distinguées,_

_Mr Cornelius Fudge _**(1)**

_Ministre de la Magie"_

Hermione refroissa la lettre et se renferma sur elle même de nouveau. Personne ne la comprenait. Personne ne l'avait aimer comme ses meilleurs amis l'avaient aimer, et maintenant, elle les avaient perdus, certainement pour toujours.

A cette pensée, Hermione s'effondra en larmes lâchant quelques sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps. Elle resta un moment dans son lit a pleurer et demandant pourquoi les lui avait ton retirés…

Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière…Elle rêvait tant de revoir leurs sourires angéliques et défier le règlement dans des petites escapades nocturne où même ses disputes avec Ron lui manquait. A cette pensée, elle rouvrit les yeux aussi doucement qu'un enfant apeuré et se mit à peser le sens de ses paroles. Revenir en arrière n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout, un minimum de courage et d'ambition serait juste ce qu'il faut…

Elle se releva brusquement et sans plus attendre, elle enfila son gilet et descendit affronter le froid glacial qui embaumait tous les corridors de cet immense château. Elle marchait doucement, soufflant une buée qui venait ensuite entourer son visage pâle contrastant parfaitement avec l'obscurité dans lequel était plongé le château. A l'allure lente, elle arriva enfin devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Elle entra sans trop de problème et se mit à parcourir les rayons situés en fond de pièce, où se trouvaient en général les sujets les plus sombre et dangereux.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd et se retourna vivement pour savoir d'où cela provenait. Mais elle mit peu de temps a s'apercevoir qu'elle était enfermée dans la bibliothèque et elle resterai ici jusqu'au petit matin. Elle soupira et se remit à sa recherche.

Après plusieurs œuvres parcourus, elle trouva enfin ce qui lui convenait. Elle posa, sur une table non loin du rayon, un bouquin volumineux et poussiéreux, elle l'épousseta et put voir correctement le titre affiché : _La loi temporelle. _

Elle ouvrit le livre avec des yeux gourmand comme un enfant devant une glace appétissante. Elle commença sa lecture, où tout était écrit en minuscule, mais ce n'était certainement pas ceci qui allait l'arrêter dans sa quête.

_« Avant toute chose, avant de commencer ce livre, n'aller pas plus loin si vous voulez simplement faire une farce a votre ami car les lois temporelle sont très stricte et sévèrement puni mais également très dangereuse. En effet vous pouvez en changer les conséquences, le futur…Ne faite ceci que si vous pensez que cela est une cause très importante. »_

Bien sur que c'est important, Harry était quand même une des personnes qui pouvait les sauver de Voldemort.

_« Faites très attention, si vous changer le futur, peut être que vous ne serez plus la a votre retour du temps, ou alors dans une autre vie avec d'autres parents, amis etc… Certains sorcier ont échoué, hélas, peut être que dans un passé proche, vous n'étiez pas ce que vous êtes en cet instant, où toi sorcier(e) me lit. »_

Hermione paniqua, mais se rassura en se disant que de toute façon, elle ne reculera que de quelques heures, et pas de quarante ans comme certains sorciers.

_« Votre action pour retourner dans le passé est très complexe malgré son apparence de simplicité, il vous suffira de vous rendre dans le royaume de la gardienne du temps. Un seul et puissant sorcier peut vous aider à vous amener dans ce lieu. »_

Hermione pensa à Dumbledore mais comment lui demander de façon subtile pour ne pas lui révéler qu'elle allait faire un bond dans le passé ?

_« Une fois face à la gardienne, vous lui confierez votre tâche, et ce sera a elle de décider si votre raison d'être venus jusqu'à elle est valable pour continuer votre quête ou non, si elle l'est, elle vous enverra à l'endroit désirer, si non, elle vous renverra à votre point de départ. C'est ici que se termine ce premier chapitre. Bonne continuation dans votre dessein. Bon temps chers sorcier(e)s. »_

Hermione ferma le bouquin, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Maintenant, comment sortir de cette bibliothèque ? Elle tâtonna ses poches et fut satisfaite quand elle sentit un morceau de bois. Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte avec le livre collé contre son buste, et prononça en direction de la serrure _Alohomora_. La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis et elle put sortir de la pièce en toute discrétion, avant de la revérouiller.

Elle eut vite regagner sa chambre, a bout de souffle pour avoir courut une bonne partie du château puis, elle s'affala sur son lit afin de se reposer un peu, l'esprit un peu plus serein grâce à l'espoir de tout retrouver après avoir tout perdu. Elle finit par s'endormir avec la lune qui éclairait son doux visage calme et paisible.

Un nouveau jour se levait tandis qu'Hermione émergeait petit a petit. Elle battit des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière qui transperçait les rideaux rouges, puis elle s'étira tel un chat. Elle se leva, ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec les dalles froides de la chambre, puis elle enfila son gilet et descendit à la grande salle.

C'était une des premières fois en une semaine, qu'elle descendait à la grande salle pour se nourrir. Si bien que le professeur Dumbledore s'était spécialement déplacé pour s'entretenir avec elle. Mais elle ne s'était résigné à ouvrir la bouche.

Une fois qu'elle eut franchi les grandes portes en bois de la grande salle, elle vint s'assoire directement a sa place ou elle et ses meilleurs amis avait l'habitude de s'installer. Les gens la regardaient mais ne sortaient aucun son. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié, et eux, il lui offrait sur un plateau, ne supportant plus ses regards insistants et perçants, elle se leva et décida de se rendre directement au bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle traversa de nombreux couloirs et arriva enfin devant la gargouille imposante accédant au bureau de l'homme. Elle essayait de nombreux mot de passe afin de trouver le bon, sachant que le directeur était très friand, elle s'orienta dans le domaine des sucreries.

- Patacitrouille ? heu… Barre citronnée ? Sorbet au potiron ?

- Il faudrait que j'essaye cela un jour, cela m'a l'air très appétissant. Fit une voix posée derrière Hermione.

Elle se retourna et vit que son professeur a la barbe argenté la regardait avec une once de malice, elle n'y fit attention et se contenta de sourire par respect.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Miss Granger ? Orange au sirop.

- Je…J'aimerais quelques renseignements s'il vous plait.

- Bien, alors je vous propose de vous assoire, ainsi vous serait tout a votre aise pour me raconter cela. Proposa le vieil homme.

Hermione s'exécuta et une fois parfaitement installées, elle commença.

- Voilà, j'aimerais connaître un peu plus de choses sur la gardienne du temps.

L'homme la regarda suspicieusement, inspira et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi voulez vous savoir cela Miss Granger ?

- Je…Je fais un exposé sur elle, et il m'est impossible d'en savoir beaucoup sur elle.

- Sachez miss, que la gardienne du temps n'est pas extrêmement indulgente même face à un cœur qui est meurtri, elle fait selon l'avenir qui est en jeu.

Hermione semblait réfléchir un instant et peser les paroles du directeur. Elle fronça des sourcils et prit la parole, d'une voix légèrement enrouée.

- Mais, si ce cœur meurtri lui paraît important pour changer la face du monde ?

- A elle d'en juger.

- Comment fait ton pour se rendre dans son royaume ?

Le directeur la regarda assez longtemps dans les yeux pour comprendre tout, et chercher la raison de cette lueur malicieuse dans les yeux chocolatés d'Hermione, puis il ajouta d'une voix paisible les étapes auxquelles il fallait procéder.

- Il faut mon aide.

Hermione ne savait que ajouter pour aborder la stratégie d'être télé-porter dans le royaume de la gardienne.

- Avez vos des informations plus précises ?

- Je crains que non, Miss Granger, pour que vous compreniez il faut que vous veniez avec moi…

- Je…

- Venez avec moi Miss Granger, le coupa le professeur en se levant pour se diriger vers le fond de son bureau.

Hermione fronça de nouveau les sourcils et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre l'homme, qui tenait dans ses mains un flacon contenant un liquide jaune pâle. Quand elle l'eut rejoint, il la regarda avec son éternel sourire mystérieux et lui tendit le flacon sans hésitation alors qu'il la regardait de son regard bleu derrière ses lunettes en demi lune.

- Faite en bon usage Miss Granger…

Hermione la regardait avec une pointe d'hésitation et d'excitation, puis sous les regards d'incitation du vieil homme, elle ouvrit le flacon et regarda l'intérieur jaune qui mouvait et incitait ses lèvres a le boire. Puis, dans un élan de motivation soudaine, elle apporta le contenu a ses lèvres roses et pleines et ingurgita le liquide.

Soudainement elle sentit ses muscles se dérober comme si elle quittait terre ferme et s'enfonçait dans le sol avec sensualité, sa vue se brouilla pour ne voir plus qu'une partit de dumbledore qui lui offrit un sincère sourire d'encouragement puis tout ce fut noire.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une forte lumière blanche lui éblouit les yeux, et ce fut avec une main devant ceci pour ne pas les agresser de l'intense lumière qui régnait dans ce royaume qu'elle leva la tête. Elle battit des paupières et se releva en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Elle s'aperçue que la pièce n'était faite que de blanc et jaune, comportant un gigantesque trône probablement fait d'or et une immense fenêtre, d'où la gardienne pouvait voir progresser ses protégés dans la quête du temps.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite jeune demoiselle ? Résonna une voix qui fit sursauter Hermione dans sa visite.

Elle se retourna et vit une jeune femme, aux cheveux dorée et habillé tout de blanc, elle parlait avec une voix douce mais a la fois sévère, elle incitait au respect d'un simple regard, Hermione se sentait toute petite et ridicule a coté d'elle. Elle avait une grâce qui nous faisait sentir lourd et inutile mais Hermione soutenait le regard de la jeune femme pour ne pas perdre pied face à elle.

- J'aimerai retourner dans le passé, seulement de quelques jours, pour retrouver mes amies porter disparus, eux seul peuvent sauver le monde de Lord Voldemort.

La gardienne semblait en pleine réflexion tout en regardant Hermione puis elle ajouta dans un souffle, presqu'un murmure :

- Tu es très belle…tout à fait ce qu'il aimerai…malicieuse et ambitieuse, jolie et passionnée.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Hermione, tu ferais beaucoup plus si je t'envoyais plus loin que quelques jours dans le passé.

- Je…Je ne sais pas.

- C'est bon, je vais te renvoyer dans le passé, mais fait très attention, le temps n'est pas un jeu que l'on peut exploiter à sa guise, il a aussi ses propres lois et ses propres envies, fais en bon usage.

La gardienne bougea sa main dans un mouvement de légèreté puis Hermione disparu petit a petit dans des rayons semblables a des infiltrations de jour derrière un rideau. Puis voyant un dernier regard concentrer de la gardienne, elle disparut complètement et se retrouva dans un couloir du château, a proximité de la grande salle. « Je t'enverrai un signe si tu es en difficulté » Résonna ma voix de la gardienne dans sa tête.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. A première vue, il faisait nuit. Les couloirs étaient désert ainsi que la grande salle. Une montée d'adrénaline mêlée à de l'excitation monta en Hermione, dans une histoire de secondes, elle allait retrouver les êtres les plus chers qui comptait pour elle, seulement dans quelques instants.

Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient pour rejoindre les dortoirs des garçons, et arrivé devant le portrait devant la grosse dame, elle s'arrêta essoufflée.

- Carotte au citron. Prononça t'elle.

La grosse dame la regarda avec une once d'étonnement et fit d'une voix grave un non significatif et simple. Hermione leva un sourcil et ajouta :

- Comment ça non ? On a pas changé le mot de passe pourtant !

- En effet, mais ce n'est pas celui la. Je vous conseille vivement de rejoindre votre dortoir Miss.

- Mais c'est ici ma salle commune.

- Et bien dans ce cas, prenez connaissance des mots de passe un peu plus souvent.

Hermione jura et dans un élan de colère, marcha en vitesse en direction du bureau de Dumbledore dans les corridors chacun sombre et sans éclairages puis arriva devant la gargouille et prononça de nouveau, sa voix entrecoupé par une respiration saccadée, le mot de passe.

- Orange au sirop.

La gargouille la regardait fixement et sans bouger d'un millimètre. Hermione réessaya en haussant la voix, peut être que l'aigle était un peu dur d'oreille après tout. Hermione soupira de rage et cria presque dans une exaspération flirtant avec la grâce d'une colère venimeuse.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ce foutu château ?!

- Puis je vous aider Miss ?

Hermione fit volte face et aperçue de nouveau le professeur Dumbledore, toujours la quand il faut. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche, quand elle vit que son interlocuteur avait au moins une dizaine d'années de moins.

- J'aimerais parler avec vous.

- Mais bien entendu Miss, mais que puis-je faire pour vous ? Tarte a la mélasse.

La gargouille tourna pour laisser libre passage aux escaliers qui commençaient à monter dans un doux vacarme. Ensemble, ils montèrent puis Hermione prit place sur un des fauteuils moelleux et le professeur s'installa derrière le bureau.

- Alors, Expliquez moi tout.

- J'aimerais avoir la certitude que la gardienne m'a bien envoyé vers Harry et Ron, je ne peux attendre pour constater cela de moi même.

- Pardonnez mon incompréhension, Miss, mais qui sont Harry et Ron ?

- Je…Bon, j'ai la réponse a ma question, je présume.

- Comment vous nommez vous ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Bien, Miss Granger, expliquez moi ce que vous faite ici.

- En 1997, je vous ai demander de plus amples informations sur la gardienne du temps puisque je voulais remonter le temps pour retrouver des amis disparus, qui aurait un impact important pour sauver le monde, seulement je ne peux pas en dire plus, il est évident que je devais remonter seulement de quelques jours, mais apparemment, cela a échouer…

- En effet, vous n'avez pas remonté le temps de quelques jours, mais de 50 ans…

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour, heureusement pour elle qu'elle était assise, il fallait qu'elle assimile l'impacte de ce que le professeur venait de dire, elle comprenait mieux maintenant : « _Hermione, tu ferais beaucoup plus si je t'envoyais plus loin que quelques jours dans le passé. »_ Mais que devait t'elle faire ?

_A suivre…_

**(1) **On va dire qu'il est encore ministre, j'arrive pas a retenir le nom du nouveau.

**Vous avez appréciez ce nouveau début ? En tout cas, je l'espère. Vos reviews compte beaucoup parce que c'est comme un salaire mais en mieux :) Parce que j'ai vos impressions. Alors cliquer sur GO pour vos réactions :D**

**Bisous a tous.**

**Melilune. **


	2. Rencontre avec l'ennemi

Une vengeance enivrante   
Chapitre 2 – Rencontre avec l'ennemi 

Hermione sortit du bureau du directeur un peu moins sous le choc même si cela l'avait un peu ébranler. Elle se retrouva seule dans les couloirs, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donner le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la salle commune, seulement comment s'introduire dans une chambre en pleine nuit. Malgré ses interrogations, elle s'avançait dans le château.

Mais un bruit la fit réagir. Elle fit volte face et vit juste une ombre qui mouvait sur un des murs du château jusqu'à que le bruit de pas s'éloigne. Elle se dépêcha donc de rentrer vite dans ses dortoirs et une fois devant le tableau, elle prononça le mot de passe avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux face au portrait :

- Pêche acidulée

- Entrez

Hermione lança un dernier regard triomphant à la grosse dame puis rejoint la chaleur accueillante de la salle commune, elle était dans le même état qu'elle l'avait laissé. Les canapés rouge sang formaient un demi cercle face à la cheminée ou les flammes crépitaient doucement dans l'âtre, un petit coin bibliothèque pour les devoirs dans un coin de la pièce était déjà présent et tout ce qui était rouge et or qui rendait la pièce agréable.

Elle monta ensuite les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs et s'aperçut qu'une porte au fond du couloir une porte avait été rajouter, et sur laquelle, une pancarte était inscrite _Hermione Granger _elle entra donc et vit que la pièce était comme tous les dortoirs avec un unique lit, une armoire et un bureau. Elle s'approcha de son lit, et remarqua sur la couette, qu'une lettre y était déposer.

_« Miss Granger,_

_Vous coucherez ici pour ce soir, le temps que nous informions les élèves de votre arrivé, c'est à dire, demain quand vous serez placer. Reposez vous bien, le voyage a du être long. Bonne nuit._

_Professeur Dumbledore. »_

Hermione replia la lettre, et s'enfouit sous sa couette avant de fermer les yeux doucement et de s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

**¤ ¤ ¤**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla a cause des bruits provenant de la salle commune. Elle se retira de son lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain adjacente. Face au miroir, elle se contempla. Elle était pâle pour cause de s'être laisser aller ces derniers temps. Elle se prépara finalement, et descendit à la grande salle sans faire attention aux gens qui l'entourait.

Arrivé en bas, le professeur Dumbledore l'attendait.

- Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, Votre chambre vous convient ? Bien sur elle n'est pas définitive.

- Oui, elle était parfaite.

- Bien. Vous êtes prête a être placer ?

- Oui, je pense.

- D'accord, rester ici pour le moment.

Le professeur ouvrit les grandes portes et se faufila dans la grande salle puis, se rendit à l'estrade où une foule d'élèves se trouvait.

- Bonjour a tous chers élèves. Aujourd'hui, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. – Dumbledore attendit la nouvelle s'atténue dans la foule tandis que les élèves chuchotaient sur l'évènement – Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger et elle nous vient de France, veuillez l'accueillir s'il vous plait.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avança jusqu'au tabouret qui était installer spécialement pour elle, où résidait un vieux chapeau pour le moment inerte. Une fois face à lui, le professeur McGonagall la regardait sévèrement, comme a son habitude. Elle s'installa et elle se fit mettre le chapeau sur la tête. Le vieux chapeau prit alors la parole, sans l'impressionner pour autant.

- Je vois du courage, typiquement gryffondor, mais je vois également de l'ambition qui correspondrait parfaitement a Serpentard. Cependant tu as l'intelligence d'une serdaigle…Mmh…Choix difficile. Mais je pense que…GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le choipeaux.

Les élèves gryffondor hurlèrent leur joie et ils fondirent en applaudissement. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil a Dumbledore qui lui souriait discrètement, puis elle alla rejoindre sa table. Elle s'installa à coté d'une fille aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux verts perçant qui souriait en coin.

Personne ne lui parla pour autant, et d'ailleurs, elle préférait cela comma ça. Elle était ici pour une mission, pas agrandir son cercle de connaissance. Pour passer le temps, Elle se servit un peu de porridge en réfléchissant à la cause des paroles de la gardienne du temps.

Elle sentit un regard percer sur elle, comme si il cherchait à s'emparer de toute ses pensées en un simple regard, elle le sentit se concentrer sur elle, elle leva alors les yeux et chercha à la table en face. Puis ce fut comme un électrochoc. Elle rencontra deux yeux noirs comme l'âme de Voldemort, avec une lueur indéfinissable qui la fixait avec insistance. Ils gardèrent un contact visuel pendant plusieurs secondes, pendant lesquelles Hermione ne voyait plus personne autour, elle détailla ensuite le reste de sa personne. Il était pâle comme neige, faisant parfaitement contraster ses yeux, ses cheveux était noir de jais, sa bouche était attirante.

Hermione détourna le regard quand la jeune fille brune parlait à coté d'elle.

- Jedusor m'a encore laissée tomber pour la ronde, Se plaignit la brune.

Hermione fit volte face à l'entente de ce prénom, comme si on venait de la brûler.

- Il est très bizarre en ce moment.

- Il est toujours bizarre, fit remarquer son amie.

Mais comment pouvait ne pas l'avoir reconnu, Tom Elvis Jedusor, une beauté magnifique, une beauté maléfique. C'était obligé que ce soit lui. Mais que voulait la gardienne ? Qu'elle fasse en sorte de ne plus détester les sangs de bourbes ? Non, elle retourna son regard vers lui…Elle le contempla, il mangeait tranquillement sans parler à personne. Non…c'était beaucoup plus que ça…

La fin du banquet approchait, et Hermione se leva avant tout le monde. Mais quand elle fut à demi chemin dans les escaliers, une voix l'interpella :

- Granger !

Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Tom Jédusor qui la regardait, ses yeux brûlant d'une haine glaciale envers elle. Il la toisait et Hermione adopta un ton détaché.

- C'est moi.

- Je dois te faire visiter.

- Je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule, merci.

- Mais c'est mon devoir, rétorqua t'il.

Hermione ferma les yeux pour se donner une once de patience et les rouvrit et se fournit en amabilité forcée envers tom.

- Bien. Allons y.

Tom la devança et commença à erré dans les différentes parties que contenait le château. Hermione le suivait en silence et tom énumérait les endroits. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les cachots, la brunette ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début du trajet.

- C'est encore long ? S'impatienta Hermione.

- Non, mais tu préfère peut être que je te laisse la ?

- Tu oserais ?

Hermione était persuader qu'il en serait tout à fait capable étant donner qu'un jour il deviendrait le monstre qu'il est maintenant mais elle voulait juste le tester, tester les limites de Tom Jedusor et non de Voldemort. Mais sa haine remontait rien qu'en croisant le regard de ce jeune homme, un jeune homme monstrueusement attirant.

Tom haussa un sourcil et ajouta :

- Je te préviens dès maintenant Granger, Tu ne me connais pas, je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

- Oh mais j'en sais beaucoup plus sur toi, que toi tu n'en connais à propos de toi.

Hermione profita de son moment de réflexion refoulé pour s'échapper, elle marcha lentement en sortant des cachots pour rejoindre sa salle commune, sous les regards de Tom qui essayait de deviner le sens de ses paroles en elle.

Elle arriva rapidement dans la salle commune, ainsi elle monta dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de jeter un simple coup d'œil envers les élèves qui la regardait avec curiosité. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir pleinement de la situation.

Qu'attendez t'il d'elle ? Une chose est sur, c'était pour Jedusor qu'elle était la, mais pour faire quoi ? Elle y pensa rapidement et essaya de se remettre un maximum de chose en tête sur ce qu'avait dit la gardienne du temps. Elle avait pourtant bien compris ce qu'elle avait dit, sauf cette phrase mystère ; _Tu es très belle…tout à fait ce qu'il aimerait…malicieuse et ambitieuse, jolie et passionnée. _Elle se releva dans un excès de compréhension soudaine. Elle avait compris… Elle devait…le séduire. Exploité son cœur pour qu'il ne devienne pas ce qu'il est dans le futur. Cela lui paraissait insensé a première vue, mais lui aussi devaient avoir un cœur. Après, tout, il n'était pas encore trop tard et une fois qu'elle gagnerait sa confiance, elle le tuerait.

A suivre… 

**Tadam ! Voilà, ce chapitre est finit ! J'espère que je nous vous ai pas déçue, parce que ma fic est finit, enfin presque, j'écris le dernier chapitre ! J'en suis a 18 ! Sinon, je sais que je fais énormément de faute, alors je recherche une correctrice :) Donc si ça vous tente, dite moi ! Merci Merci d'avance ! **

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS SUPER GENTILLES :D**

_With love,_

_Melilune._


	3. De nouvelles rencontres

Disclaimers :

_Comme d'habitude, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf Alice, Johanna et Anna qui vont apparaître dans ce chapitre !_

Note de l'auteur :

_Je cherche toujours une correctrice alors si ça vous intéresse, prévenez-moi ! Merci d'avance ! And.. Enjoy !_

UNE VENGEANCE ENIVRANTE 

**Chapitre 3** :

La fin du banquet approchait mais Hermione l'avait quitté avant la fin, remontant dans sa salle commune afin de s'adonner à la tâche ardue de trouver un plan pour s'approcher de Tom, mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle se retrouve dans le calme, et la salle commune a l'heure du dîner était un des meilleurs endroits.

Parcourant les couloirs sans encombre, Elle arriva rapidement dans la pièce, qui était dans l'obscurité complète, pour seul éclairage la cheminé. Elle s'installa dans le noir sur un des divans rouge sang en velours qu'elle aimait tant et contempla le feu qui crépitait gentiment dans l'âtre, les flammes qui léchaient sensuellement le foyer, tout en s'inspirant de ce moment paisible, serein. Ses pensées prirent le dessus, mais aucune idée plausible lui vint en tête a ce moment. Un bruit la fit sursauter et la lumière s'alluma instantanément, puis un groupe de fille, trois plus exactement débarquèrent rigolant à gorge déployer brisant le calme intensif qui avait régné, et reportant ainsi ce moment de réflexion, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant et resta assise.

Les trois filles s'assirent face à Hermione et commencèrent à parler sans complexe devant Hermione, ne se souciant guère de sa présence. Hermione les détaillait en toute discrétion, l'une semblait plus dominatrice, elle commença par elle.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, soyeux lui arrivant jusqu'au bas du dos, des yeux d'un noir rieur et empli d'une franchise et d'une confiance comme pas deux. Un visage joliment dessiner, Un nez droit et fin et une bouche rose et pleine, sucrée. Une peau divinement hâle, et un corps de rêve.

Elle passa ensuite a la suivante, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais semblait tout faire passer par son regard myosotis, brillant et mystérieux. Des cheveux blonds dorés, formant de magnifique boucle bien dessinée retombant joliment sur ses épaules et entourant un visage au trait fin et angélique, une bouche pleine, comme faite pour embrasser. Un corps parfaitement dessiné qui ne laisse pas la population masculine indifférente.

Et elle finit par la dernière des filles très jolie elle aussi, Des cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulé, donnant une impression de farouche et fier, accompagnant de somptueux yeux vert émeraude très expressif, le tout sur un visage parfait, une peau hâle, elle aussi, de trait fin et doux, un sourire charmeur qui faisait tomber à la renverse de nombreux garçon sur une bouche couleur cerise et des dents irréprochable.

Les trois filles s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers Hermione. Elles se regardèrent un moment et la première des filles qu'elle eut détaillée commença à parler.

- Salut, Tu dois être Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Moi c'est Johanna, Se présenta la brune, La blondinette c'est Anna et la seconde brune c'est Alice.

- Enchanté, Sourit Hermione.

- Ne t'étonne pas tellement, Anna ne parle pas, elle est muette depuis quelques temps, mais Johanna parle trop ! On va dire qu'elle parle pour deux, Expliqua Alice.

- Hé ! S'indigna la dite Johanna. Je ne parle pas trop ! Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense.

- Ouais, si tu veux… Tu viens d'où ?

- De Beaubaton…

- Quelle pimbêche les filles la bas… enfin sans t'offenser bien sur ! Se rattrapa Johanna.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Hermione.

- Moi je pense que les filles de la bas peuvent être très intéressantes si on s'intéresse a elles, ce n'est pas parce que la plupart sont des vélanes qu'elle sont idiotes ! Jugea Alice.

- Si tu le dis, pour moi elle reste des pimbêches, S'entêta Johanna.

- Je ne parlais pas trop avec elle, j'étais plus concentrer sur mes études, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille là, Expliqua Hermione.

- Donc, ça insinue qu'elles sont idiotes, Tu vois j'avais raison ! Triompha Johanna.

- Mouais, Fit peu convaincu Alice, Et Poudlard te plait ?

- Oh oui, cette école est magnifique ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Tu voudras que je te fasse visiter ? Je suis préfète en chef, Annonça fièrement la jeune fille.

- Ouais, on a compris, S'empressa d'ajouter Johanna, va pas la gonfler avec tes histoires de préfets !

- Oh merci, c'est gentil mais l'autre préfet m'a déjà fait visiter…

- Oh… lui…

Hermione se dit que le moment était bien choisit pour mettre le sujet a vif a propos de Tom. Grâce à ses nouvelles connaissances, elle en serait peut être davantage sur lui.

- Excuse-moi, mais… qu'a t'il de différent ? enfin… je veux dire…

- Lui, c'est Tom Jédusor… le garçon le plus bizarre qu'il te seras donné de rencontrer…

- Que fait il ?

- Justement, on ne sait rien de lui mis à part son prénom, et son statut de préfet en chef !

- Je vois…

- En tout cas, personne en sept ans n'a réussi à le cerner, mais tu peux toujours essayer…

Hermione contempla le feu qui se consumait petit a petit, remémorant toutes les paroles qu'avait dite Alice concernant Tom, mais elle sortit de sa rêverie quand elle sentit un regard peser sur elle, elle leva ses chocolats pour rencontrer les yeux myosotis d'Anna, qui la fixait intensément, leurs prunelles se croisèrent l'espace d'une seconde et Anna contourna son regard, Alice ajouta à ce moment là :

- Alors Hermione, parlons de choses plus sérieuses ! As tu déjà remarquer un garçon qui t'intéressait ?! Fit Alice avec un sourire en coin.

- Pas vraiment non !

- Pourtant, c'est pas ce qui manque à Poudlard ! Lâcha Johanna.

- Et vous ? Demanda Hermione pour éviter que toutes les questions lui soit poser à elle.

- Nous personne…

- Et personne en vue ? Insista t'elle.

- Non… Fit Johanna.

- Tu sais pas mentir, Intervint Alice en ricanant.

- Hein quoi ?! Je ne vous ai jamais mentit ! Se défendit t'elle.

- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire peut être ?! Lâcha t'elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Essaye, parce que vraiment je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Mentit elle, sachant très bien quelle allusion faisait son amie.

- Si je te dis… Mike… Douche… Ligoté !

- Ca va, on va s'arrêter-la ! Dit elle avec un sourire gêné.

- Moi je dis que tu es cinglé !

- C'était un cas de force majeur, et puis je ne suis pas cinglé ! Juste un peu folle !

- Une fille qui ligote son copain sous la douche juste pour **ça**, excuse-moi mais j'appelle ça cinglé !

- Qu'a t'elle fait ? Questionna Hermione en voyant Anna sourire en se remémorant.

- Elle a… Commença Alice, mais Johanna sauta de son fauteuil et lui mit la main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler !

- Une situation vraiment gênante, inutile et surtout même pas drôle, Dis Hermione y'avais pas de mecs a beaubaton ?! Dit elle précipitamment.

- Non, c'est une école pour fille… Lâcha t'elle non sans contenir un petit sourire.

- Bon, je dois faire une dernière ronde avant d'aller me coucher, Prévint Alice.

- Et moi je vais monter me coucher, Annonça Hermione.

- D'accord, Bonne nuit les filles.

Hermione les salua et monta dans sa chambre, tellement exténué, qu'elle ne prit la peine de réfléchir à un plan de rapprochement, elle s'endormi en se disant qu'elle aurait l'occasion d'y réfléchir le lendemain.

A suivre… 

Voilà, le chapitre que j'ai mis longtemps a poster est enfin là et… je ne suis pas satisfaite (Faut savoir c'que tu veux Melilune) Mais j'ai quand même décidée de vous le mettre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Bisous 


End file.
